


His Boys

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Classic Sans - Freeform, Collars, Dom/sub, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Master Edge, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Voyeurism, bledgeup, edge is an ass man, slight pain play, sub Red, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: His boys were perfect in their willing submission





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerascorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerascorpse/gifts).



> Commission for Nerascorpse on Tumblr~

His boys were perfect in their willing submission. Each straddling one of his thighs, putting on a show for him. Contrasting magic of blue and red meeting sensually. Tangling in the open air for their own and their viewer’s pleasure. Their hands worked furiously to overtake the other. Pale, unmarked phalanges sliding the larger Sans’s jacket off even as his own hit the floor behind them. Wickedly sharp claw tips dragged down soft pliable flesh leaving tiny pinpricks of magic behind.  
  
Edge took this all in voraciously. His boys usually so docile under his hand now fought like kittens for attention. Hands pawing at bone and flesh. Eyes wide and hazed. One glance had been all it took for the two to clasp each other tightly. Lost in the wild tangle of their tongues, forgetting the world around them. That just wouldn’t do.  
  
“Greedy, Forgetting All About Me” Edge sneered bouncing his legs sharply once. The bones of his femur not softened in the slightest by his preferred wear of leather. They jolted, moaning shamefully, when the movement rubbed their summoned entrances. The wet magic already coating their shorts making the sodden fabric cling to the folds. Red huffed looking away at being reprimanded while Classic just gave an unrepentant grin. His eyes conveying the message of ‘Can you blame me?’.  
  
Edge couldn’t really. Red was made for this. He was made to be handled, touched, and devoured. The collar adorning his neck, Classic’s as well, barely kept away the more feral monsters. Classic being all soft curves and welcoming grin, his mannerism nearly screamed to the world to pin him down and use him roughly. Edge was blessed they had accepted him as their dominant and lover. They may be pleasing him, but all three were aware that the submissives held the real power. Their trust and rarely their safe words kept them all in check.  
  
Edge couldn’t help but smile at his thoughts. Reaching up he tugged their collars lightly. Bringing them closely toward him. Licking across Classic’s mouth first before dragging it over to Red and plunging inside. Contrasting scarlet magics twining, battling. A pitched battle, Edge won easily even as Classic whimpered softly for his turn. Which Edge gave gladly. Cradling the rounded skull of their smallest lover he sampled the willing cavern. Classic tasted like snow and mint. Clean and pure which is laughable as Edge knew what the mouth was fully capable of. The residual flavor of Red’s magic, spice and cinnamon, adding a lining to their kiss.   
  
“Ah-haan!”  
  
“Sh-iit! B-boss ugh”  
  
Cackling Edge kept a firm hold on their skulls taking in the view. He had used the distraction to adjust his legs. His femurs centered between plush thighs, pressed squarely up into their core. He could feel the nubs of their clit through his pants. The fluttering of their entrance. The wet heat beading on his leather slickly.  Twin faces gazing at him slack jawed, tongues hanging lewdly as he bounced them. They clung to him for balance, hips jerking back into his legs. Seeking more friction on their bodies.   
  
Rubbing a thumb over round cheeks he tilted their heads connecting their open mouths. His boys got the hint easily. Once more they engaged in a war of tongues. This time close enough where Edge could see each nuance of their face. Each minute shift as their climaxed approached swiftly. He wanted them to cum on his lap. To finish soaking their pants, to leak down on him and soil the couch they sat on. He wanted to leave his boys filthy, ruined and begging wetly for more.   
  
Slowly, so gently he released their skulls, not that they noticed chasing pleasure as they were, he carrased his glove clad hand down curved spine, under shorts and over supple magic. Their abundant magic stores blessing them with ample bottoms. Edge admitted freely he loved to grab hold of their flesh and roll it in his hand. The softness over hard bone appealing, sensual, perfect for him to jam his own whipcord muscled magic in between. To see the magic ripple with his thrust, physical manifestation of his power over them. His cock ramming deep inside that their magic shifts from the force. Groaning softly he grabbed a handful of each. Roaming his hands over what he could reach before seeking the valley between.   
  
Finding the clenched pseudo muscled he crooked his finger, so the sharp point aimed downward. Wait for it. Just a little more.   
  
“Naaah- cum on Edge aaah. Don’t leave us aaaah!” He plunged his claw tip in Classic first punishing him for puns during their sessions. Zeroing in where he know his nerve bundle was. Classic’s high pitched scream of orgasm startling Red enough that he clenched. Edge’s invading finger giving just the right amount of pain from forcefully spreading his tightened magic to bring him to a gasping soundless end soon after.  
  
Their twitching bodies collapsed against him. Edge’s gloating smile over their heads subtracted nothing from the pride in his eyes. Edge slid his fingers out but kept his hands kneading their mounds feeling rivulets of blue and red slide down his leg. He would like to imagine that if he listened hard enough he could hear the pitter patter of their cum drip onto the couch and floor.   
  
“My Good Boys”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! kudos and comment if you did~  
> I am on tumblr under the same name. 18+ only please


End file.
